ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted (2019 film)
''Enchanted ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation. Directed by Craig McCracken and written by Eric Darnell and Michael McCullers, features the voices of Selena Gomez, Kyle Massey, Cory Doran, Logan Moreau and Ross Lynch. The film will be released on August 2, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Featuring a hit single "Destiny" by Owl City feat. Missy Elliott. Storyline This film centers on Katie (Selena Gomez) who was transported in the enchanted forest. Cast * Selena Gomez as Katie Bell, a young girl who's an Athlete. Also she has a crush on Josh. ** Della Saba voices a younger Katie Bell. * Kyle Massey as Chris Kevin, Katie's friend. * Cory Doran as Jake McGee, Katie's friend. * Logan Moreau as David Bell, Katie's little brother. * Ross Lynch as Flint Christoff, an enchanted boy. * Craig McCracken as Bong-Bong, a cute little creature who is Flint's enchanted pet. * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Bell, Katie's mom. * Steve Carell as Mr. Bell, Katie's dad. * Raven-Symoné as Cassey Smith, Katie's friend. * Mindy Kailing as Gracey Syarah, the diva. * Dee Bradley Baker as Enchanted Beast, a dangerous creature who wants to hunt her and the others down. * Nicki Minaj as Bessie Tara, the diva who's Gracey's friend. * John Morris as Josh Burnt, a teenage guy. Soundtrack Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Destiny - Owl City, written by Adam Young, Gary Go and Owl City, produced by Stargate # Shooting Star - Jessie James Decker, written by Stereotypes, Kuk Harrell and Justin Timberlake # Run To Me - Clarence Coffee Jr. # Sound of Silence - Rihanna, written by Paul Simon # U Can't Touch This - Crazy Frog # Overtime - Cash Cash # The Saltwater Room - Owl City Music & Lyric Video * Destiny - Owl City (From The Motion Picture Enchanted) Trivia * Katie (Selena Gomez) will be the lead character of this film. Short Film on Blu-Ray and DVD * Chris Babysits, Written and Directed by: Craig McCracken Cast * Kyle Massey as Chris Kevin * Logan Moreau as David Bell * Selena Gomez as Katie Bell * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Bell * Steve Carell as Mr. Bell Release * The film will be released on August 2, 2019. A Studio Operation * EFilm '''(digital intermediate) Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer: Harley Jessup * Character Designers: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Steve Lumley * Head of Story: Aaron Spurgeon Warner Animation Group Trailers Enchanted | Official Trailer & International Trailer * Song: Pay My Rent - DNCE Movie Clips * The Wardrobe (Opening Scene) * Portal to the Enchanted Forest * I Miss My Home * Katie Meets Flint Christoff Executive Clips * Katie To The Rescue Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:2019 Films Category:Feature film Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX Category:Real-D 3D Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Enchanted Category:IMAX 3D Category:PG-Rated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Category:Netflix